Vegeta and the Great Shopping Adventure
by Jadedbest
Summary: New Chapter Up! It's installment number three of the great adventure series and our dear Veggie is going shopping.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't have to take this crap! I refuse to stand here and have this rubbed in my face! I'm leaving damn it! Well.after I start this fic but after that I'm outta of here!  
  
AN: (looks at disclaimer above and sweatdrops) Got a little carried away, didn't I? Anyway, this is installment number three and I'm feeling hot, so sit back and enjoy! Oh, and this one is for Susan. Thanks for the great idea!  
  
* * *  
  
All was peaceful and the sun was shining. The birds were singing and things had never been better at the Capsule Corporation.  
  
"So what are you trying to say woman?" Vegeta asked the agitation obvious in his voice.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I am one pissed-off, overworked, under appreciated wife and I'm not going put up with it anymore!"  
  
"Is that so?" Vegeta said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes that's so," Bulma responded in the same tone.  
  
"So what's that have to do with me?"  
  
"Oh, believe me it's got a lot to do with you, because you're about to fix my problem," Bulma answered.  
  
"Me?" Vegeta said in mock surprise.  
  
"Yes you! I've had it up to here," she made sure her hand came no higher than his forehead, making Vegeta growl at the short joke, "with your crap. I'm tired of doing all the cooking and cleaning and shopping and baby- sitting. All you ever do is eat, sleep, train, and screw me! Well, my friend, your easy life has come to an end. From here on out we are equal partners. Everything will be fifty/fifty. Now," Bulma said walking over to her dresser and picking up a sheet of paper, "I have made out a list of everything you are going to do today."  
  
"You must be out of your mind," Vegeta started.  
  
Bulma ignored him and continued, "You are to get everything on this list. No exceptions."  
  
"Now look here woman, I am not going to let you run over me."  
  
"And last but definitely not least, I am through with being the only baby- sitter in this family. I am not the only person in this house with two very hyper, half-Saiyan children. So, on your little shopping adventure today you are taking either Trunks or Bra."  
  
"If you think I'm taking one of those two little hellions anywhere with me you really are crazy!"  
  
Bulma only looked at him as she crossed her arms. "Since I'm such a generous person, I'll let you pick which child your going to take for the day."  
  
Vegeta didn't know how he got himself into these situations. He honestly did not know why he didn't just tell her fuck off. Maybe it was her angry stance or the blue fury that flickered in her eyes. Whatever it was he knew she meant business.  
  
He began considering his options. If he took the girl then he'd have to listen to her constant chatter. Not only that but she would probably ask him to buy her stuff.then with great horror he remembered the last time he took her somewhere. The pet store. That tantrum had left its mark. He would never put himself through anything like that again. If he took the boy at least he knew he'd have silence and obedience.  
  
"I'll take the boy," he mumbled.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Good. You have a long list so I suggest you get Trunks and be on your way," with that she turned and left. Vegeta sat on the bed with his head in his hands and wonder for the millionth time why he hadn't been on Vegetasei when it was destroyed.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks and Bra pulled their ears away from the wall. They had been using their Saiyan enhanced hearing to listen in on their parent's `discussion'. Not that one needed special hearing to get the gist of the conversation.  
  
Five-year old Bra looked at her brother with pity.  
  
"Tough break, Trunks," she said.  
  
"Man this sucks," Trunks said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, sucks to be you," Bra said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Shut up Bra. There has to be a way out of this. Mom loves me, after all. She can't do this to me." Trunks quickly left the room to find his mother.  
  
Bra followed him. As sorry as she felt for him, she hoped their mom would make him go, because if she didn't then she would be stuck with daddy on his great adventure.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay guys please review and tell me if you have as good a feeling about this fic as I do. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Read last one.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. Love you guys! ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
"Bulma this is a really great idea. I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner."  
  
Bulma smiled at ChiChi as she carried two huge serving plates of sandwiches to the table. ChiChi did the same. After her and Vegeta's little talk she had called ChiChi and gotten her to join the uprising. Within three minutes of the phone call ChiChi and a very pitiful looking Goku and Goten were standing in her living room by way of instant transmission.  
  
"I know. We're both smart, beautiful, independent women. There is no reason why two grown men should be allowed to mooch off of us without at least doing a little shopping now and then," Bulma answered.  
  
"Right. I don't care how hard they train or how many times they save the world, they should still find time to pitch in."  
  
Goku and Goten listened from their spots on the couch. They looked at each other and shook their heads before turning their eyes back to the floor, both thinking the same thing. A whole day with Vegeta. The horror.  
  
Goku sighed. He always tried to give everyone a fair shot but Vegeta was really starting to get on his last nerve. Lately it seemed that every time he got in trouble with ChiChi it was some how connected to Vegeta pissing Bulma off. You'd think the guy would try and be nice just for everyone else's sake. Then again he was talking about Vegeta here.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
Goten looked at the kitchen. "Yes Bulma?"  
  
"Run up stairs and tell Trunks and Bra to come downstairs for lunch. And tell Trunks to tell Vegeta to hurry up so he can eat before you guys go."  
  
"Yes Bulma," he pouted as he got up. Just as he reached the stairs, something went flying past him making him fall flat on his butt. The thing attacked Bulma by attaching itself to her waist and knocking her against the stove with the impact. When she regained her footing, Bulma looked down at the purple head.  
  
"Trunks! What in the wor-"  
  
"Mom! You can't-I mean can not do this to me! Please mom. Make Bra go!" he pleaded. Bra, who had just reached the bottom step, eyes became little round blue discs of horror.  
  
"Mommy no!" she said as if Bulma were a naughty child.  
  
"Pleaseeee mom!" Trunks begged.  
  
"Trunks please-" Bulma started as she tried to peal the boy from her. Half- breed or not, that Saiyan grip was a bitch. "Trunks stop this. Your father picked you so there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Can't you make him go by himself?" Trunks tried in desperation.  
  
Bulma tried in vain to pull Trunks off her. Her legs were starting to go numb from lack of blood flow. "But Trunks it won't be so bad. Goten's going too."  
  
Trunks' grip loosened as he looked up at her. "Goten?"  
  
Bulma nodded, as she was able to finally get her legs free. Trunks turned and looked at his friend who was just now getting up from the floor.  
  
"Trunks, sweetheart, I need you to go and watch out for Dad. He can't do it without you," Bulma said making it sound like the most important job in the world.  
  
Trunks turned and narrowed his eyes at his mother. He knew a sucker line when he heard one. "But mom-"  
  
"Trunks you have no choice, got it," Bulma said getting firm.  
  
"Damn it," he muttered.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I said sure mom I'd be happy to take Dad shopping," he corrected with false cheerfulness.  
  
"That's what I thought you said," Bulma said. "Now sit down and eat."  
  
"He doesn't have time to eat."  
  
All eyes turned to the stairwell as the prince, dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt, entered. "He has to go shopping," he said the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
Bulma ignored his snotty attitude and smiled. "Well then you two can just get the boys something while you're out."  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Two?"  
  
Bulma nodded and motioned towards the other Saiyan.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Hi Vegeta," Goku said waving slightly.  
  
"Woman I am not-" Vegeta started.  
  
"There's no need telling me what you're not going to do Vegeta. You might as well just get it over with."  
  
Vegeta growled and barred his teeth. `Why?' it was all he could think.  
  
He started out the door without another word, but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"I have the damn list woman," he said not turning around.  
  
"No, I meant the car keys."  
  
"What the hell would I need those for?"  
  
"Because we don't want you boys making a scene downtown so you will drive and not fly."  
  
Goku, feeling the sudden rise in Vegeta's ki, chose now to speak up. "Let's just go Vegeta. The sooner we go, the sooner we get back."  
  
Vegeta grounded his teeth together then continued out the door, picking up the spare car keys on the door ring on his way out. Goku followed with the two miserable boys.  
  
"Well ladies," Bulma said turning to her daughter and best friend, "what should we do today?"  
  
"Let's visit Panny!" Bra said excitedly.  
  
"What do you say Chi? Up to visiting Gohan and Videl?" Bulma asked.  
  
ChiChi nodded eagerly. "It'll be refreshing to see a Saiyan with a job."  
  
Both ladies laughed as they got up to put away the uneaten lunch before they left.  
  
* * *  
  
Next episode: The Drug Store and all the wonderful adventures it has to offer our heroes. Don't forget to review. The more I get the faster I update. This is probably the only time an author really means that because this story is already written. Lucky for you guys huh? ^_^. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own some videos. Does that count?  
  
AN: Okay now the adventure finally begins. Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to dbz obsessed and Carpa124 because they're a couple of my favorite reviewers and I don't think I've ever personally dedicated a chapter to either of them. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
There was total silence as the black BMW sped down the road. The two young teens slumped in the back seat, matching frowns on their faces. Goku stared out the window. And our hero gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He had said it before and he would say it again. He hated his life. How had he ended up with the only being in the universe that could make him do things he simply didn't want to do? This was all Kakarot's fault. If the idiot hadn't such a weakling at birth he wouldn't have been sent to this planet and he would have had to come here looking for him. Then he wouldn't have met that wretched woman and his life would still be perfect.  
  
He released the steering wheel and punched the arm of the moron sitting next to him.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for, Vegeta?" Goku asked rubbing his arm.  
  
"Because you are a fool," was his only response.  
  
Goku frowned then shook his head. "Where are we going first?" he asked.  
  
"I gave the list to the boy."  
  
Goku turned around and looked at Trunks. "Where to Trunks?"  
  
Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded sheet of paper. He opened it and quickly looked over the list. "Uhm.the drugstore."  
  
Goku scratched the side of his head. "Funny, ChiChi didn't give me a list."  
  
"That's because she thought you'd lose it. She gave it to me," Goten said.  
  
"Oh. Well is the drugstore on our list too."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great then to the drugstore we go," Goku said happily trying to lighten the mood. The grunts he got in response let him know he had failed.  
  
* * *  
  
The foursome entered the store and looked around with lost looks on their faces.  
  
Vegeta, arms crossed, looked down at his son. "What's on the list?"  
  
"Uhm.it says to `pick up prescription under the name Bulma Briefs'," he read.  
  
"What about us, Goten?" Goku asked.  
  
" Let's see.`pick up 24 pack of Tampax.'" Goten frowned and looked at his father. "Tampax?"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta, who looked at Trunks, who in turn shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, she put that it's on aisle three," Goten said.  
  
"Fine. You two idiots go get this Tam- whatever and the boy and I will go to the pharmacy. We'll meet you out front in fifteen minutes. If you're late I'll leave you." Vegeta headed for the back of the store.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aisle Three! Well here we are," Goku announced.  
  
He and Goten walked down the aisle looking at the array of feminine hygiene products that were so foreign to them.  
  
"Hey dad?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who is Summer and why does she have her own evening?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Goten pointed at a box sitting on the shelf. Sure enough in big letters the box said Summer's Eve. The lady on the cover was walking across a beach, her hair and dress bellowing in the wind.  
  
"I don't know Goten, but she sure is pretty. Maybe her husband gave it to her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued down the aisle in search of the elusive Tampax. Goku stopped and picked up a small thin box. " `Vagsil Yeast Infection Crème,'" he read. "Goten, I think she sent us to the wrong aisle. I think we're in the bread section-"  
  
"No dad, I found it!"  
  
Goku walked down the aisle to where Goten was staring at several boxes.  
  
"Well there they are," Goku said.  
  
"Yep," Goten answered.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment just looking at all the choice. A woman walked by and shook her head at them murmuring `perverts' as she continued on.  
  
"Okay dad, which ones do we get?" Goten finally asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. There's a lot to choose from."  
  
"Let's see," Goten said taking charge of the situation. "We can get Light days, Medium days, Heavy days or Overnights. Which one is mom?"  
  
"Well," Goku said scratching the top of his. "I've picked your mom up a lot of times and I'd say she's pretty light."  
  
"Okay so we get Lights. I think we should get half days and half overnights. That way she has a choice," Goten said logically.  
  
"Good thinking, Goten. Now how many do we need?"  
  
Goten looked at the list. "Uhm.this says 24 packs."  
  
"Okay you grab." he stopped to count on his fingers.  
  
"Twelve dad," Goten offered.  
  
"Uh. yeah twelve! You grab twelve overnights and I'll get twelve days."  
  
They nodded in agreement and began gathering their boxes.  
  
* * *  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently. They had only been in line for two minutes but to Vegeta it seemed like an hour.  
  
'I wish this old hag would hurry up. I don't have time for this,' he thought.  
  
"Thank you very much, young man," said the frail voice.  
  
The kid behind the counter just nodded his head. The woman slowly turned around with the use of a cane. Vegeta had the strong urge to push her out of the way but the woman keep nagging at him about something called social etiquette and he was sure that it's laws didn't allow for pushing down old ladies.  
  
When she had finally made her full circle she stopped and smiled at them. "Well hello," she smiled.  
  
"Hi," Trunks said.  
  
"Aren't you cute!" she said reaching out to pinch his cheek.  
  
"Thank you," he said through gritted teeth as her old wrinkly hand tugged at his cheek.  
  
"Here," she said reaching into her purse. Her hand shook as she very slowly searched through her bag. Vegeta rolled his eyes skyward. 'Why doesn't she just die already?' he thought.  
  
Finally she found what she was looking for. She grabbed Trunks hand and placed the small piece of hard candy in his hand. "There you are."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Trunks said.  
  
The old woman smiled and patted his cheek then went about her way.  
  
"Finally," Vegeta said as he walked up to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" the teen asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Prescription for Bulma Briefs," Vegeta demanded.  
  
The kid sighed as if he was being greatly inconvenienced. He typed Bulma's name into the computer then smirk. "All right, Bulma. I'll be right with your birth control prescription."  
  
Both Trunks and Vegeta's eyes went wide as they looked at each other. Birth Control!!! How could she send him to pick up such a thing?  
  
Having filled the prescription the kid walked back to the counter and sat the container on it. "So," he asked with a smirk, "do they work?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I don't know," he glanced at the fourteen year old standing next to him then back at the young pharmacist, "you tell me."  
  
The kid turned to his register and mumbled, "Some guys are soooo whipped."  
  
Vegeta frowned and looked at Trunks, "What does this mean: `whipped'?"  
  
Trunks thought carefully here. He could either keep the peace and make up something that wouldn't piss his dad off. OR.he could get some fun out this trip by telling him the truth.  
  
We all know what he chose.  
  
"It means you're a chump. Anything that Mom tells you to do you it like a punk. He's pretty much calling you a wimp, Dad. A wimp to a human. A wimp to a human woman." He figured the last two lines gave it a nice touch.  
  
Vegeta's eyes turned to fire as he looked at the cashier who had just came back to the counter.  
  
"Okay madam- I mean sir. That's going to be $20-"  
  
His statement was cut short as he was snatched over the counter by his shirt.  
  
"I'll show you whipped," Vegeta growled just before slapped the kid across the face rendering him unconscious. He then dropped the boy on the floor. Sanity came back to him when he heard his son laughter from behind him. Now that his head was clearer he realized that his son had just played him like a fiddle for his own entertainment.  
  
"That was bad, boy," he said. Personally he thought it was pretty funny that the kid had gotten what he deserved, but being the excellent parent he was he couldn't condone such behavior.  
  
Trunks unsuccessfully tried to cover his smile. "I'm sorry Dad," he said.  
  
Vegeta turned and grabbed the offending prescription and handed it to Trunks. "Here take this."  
  
Trunks held it between his forefinger and thumb as if it was dirty.  
  
"Let's go. That idiot Kakarot better be ready."  
  
They walked to the front of the store and out the exit. Goku and Goten were standing on the sidewalk with two bags each.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! We're over here!" Goku said.  
  
"No. Really?" the prince said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Did you guys get everything on your list?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah we got the stupid-" Trunks started  
  
"Yes we got everything," Vegeta interrupted. He didn't want anyone -especially Kakarot- to know he had been buying.that.  
  
"Well we got the Tampax so we can go now," Goku announced loudly, causing several passers-by to stare.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said. They headed back to their car to continue the adventure.  
  
* * *  
  
Those darn Sons are such a hoot. Anyway next episode: Bra loves her cookies. What could this mean for our heroes? All will be revealed next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ^_~  
  
AN: I owe you guys an apology. I was so upset with this site the last few days that I didn't update when I said I would and wasn't going to all. Anyway if you ask really nicely I'll post the next chapter when I get home from work. Okay, on to the fic.  
  
* * *  
  
Grunts and groans from the back seat caused Goku to turn around.  
  
"Hey what's the problem guys?"  
  
"Goten won't get all his freakin' sacks off of me," Trunks complained.  
  
"There's not enough room back here. The Tampax are taking up all the space," Goten whined.  
  
"Well Trunks can't you hold one of the bags until we can move them to the trunk?" Goku offered in compromise.  
  
"Oh no you don't Kakarot!"  
  
Goku glanced at the driver seat. "Oh no I don't what?"  
  
"There is no way I'm going to allow my son to do such subservient acts for the likes of you. You and your brat bought them so you hold them," Vegeta growled looking at the road.  
  
Goku sighed. "Fine. Goten hand me two of the sacks until our next stop." After Goten happily turned over two of the sacks Goku looked at the driver's seat. "You know what, Vegeta? Sometimes you really-"  
  
"Sometimes I really what?" the prince challenged throwing him a narrowed glance.  
  
Goku, sensing that the Saiyan was looking for a fight, backed down. "Oh never mind!"  
  
The two boys sighed in relief, happy that one of their fathers had decided to be an adult about the situation.  
  
Just then N'Sync's Pop came on the radio.  
  
"Hey! I love this song!" Goku exclaimed as he reached down to turn the music up.  
  
Much to everyone's chagrin, he began singing along to the music loudly. Very loudly.  
  
Suddenly he realized that Justin was no longer singing with him. He looked at Vegeta accusingly.  
  
"Hey! Did you turn that off?"  
  
"Never will you play that shit in my car again," Vegeta said looking at the road.  
  
Goku sighed. Deciding to get back to business he said over his shoulder, "Where to next boys?"  
  
Goten shifted a few sacks reached into his pocket and pulled out the small sheet. Peeping over the sacks he read, "All that's left for us is the supermarket."  
  
"Well," Trunks spoke up, "We still have the post office and-" he stopped in horror as he glanced over the paper. Realizing that nothing would stop the coming explosion, he read the rest. "-and Wal-mart."  
  
When his face smashed into the windshield, Goku began to suspect that Vegeta didn't like Wal-mart very much.  
  
Vegeta put the car in park and crossed his arms over his chest. Since he was in the fast lane of downtown traffic he received many angry honks and dirty looks as the motorist went around him. Vegeta being Vegeta couldn't have cared less.  
  
Goku rubbed his head. "Ouch! What did you stop like that for Vegeta?!"  
  
"I'm not going to that Kami forsaken store!"  
  
Trunks had known this was coming. When he'd been about ten, his mom had somehow talked his dad into going to Wal-mart with her. He didn't know what had happened, but he did know that his dad hadn't talked to any of them for nearly two weeks afterwards and to this day his mom still didn't mention the dreaded W word in front of him. She had obviously put it on the list because she hated them and wanted his father to kill them all.  
  
"Why don't you want to go to Wal-mart, Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"There's nothing there that we can't get at the supermarket," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well actually dad," Trunks started, "the only thing on the list is Belle's Homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies. They're Bra's favorite and a Wal-mart exclusive."  
  
"Well she'll just have to get another kind," Vegeta stated stubbornly.  
  
"But dad they're the only kind she'll eat and-"  
  
"I don't give a damn. She just won't have cookies this week."  
  
"But when she doesn't get her cookies, she refuses to eat at all."  
  
"You mean she doesn't eat anything?!" Goku asked in horror.  
  
Trunks nodded solemnly.  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta we've gotta get that poor kid her cookies."  
  
"If she's stupid enough to starve herself over cookies, then she deserves whatever she gets," Vegeta stated coldly.  
  
"Vegeta, we're going to that store."  
  
"What is it Kakarot? Are you so dumb that you don't understand the words coming out of my mouth? I said I'm not going."  
  
"And I said we are. Even if I have to force you."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened at the unsubtle threat.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way?! I am your prince and demand the respect do to me-"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes heavenward as Vegeta went into he's usually spill. When he sounded as though he was finished, Goku turned back to him.  
  
"Look Vegeta if we don't go we'll get in trouble and I'm not getting in any more trouble because of you. So are you going willingly or am I forcing you?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try and make me," Vegeta said.  
  
Thirty minutes and several bruises later Goku found himself now in the driver's seat with an infuriated (and equally bruised) Vegeta in the passenger seat.  
  
"If you wreck my car Kakarot I will kill you and your child," Vegeta promised.  
  
"Worry not Vegeta. I'm an excellent driver!" With that he started the car and pressed the gas immediately followed by the brake.  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to smash into the windshield.  
  
Goten gulped.  
  
His ass was grass.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.  
  
AN: Well everyone be sure to thank wind in your reviews. It's because she asked so nicely that I decided to update today. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
The car jerked back and forth as Goku switched from the gas to brake as he entered the Wal-mart parking lot. The two boys in the back both held their stomachs as they felt nausea over coming them. The urge to kill had never been stronger in Vegeta.  
  
"Damn it Kakarot! I thought you said you could drive!"  
  
"I can drive!" Goku said defensively then added softly, "Just not very well."  
  
Goku jerked the car up and down the always-full parking lot of the super store.  
  
When he finally spotted an open space, he began maneuvering the car towards it causing Vegeta to grip the dashboard and the boys to hold on to their respective door handles.  
  
Just when it looked like their torturous ride was coming to an end a small white Honda zipped into the spot that they were obviously about to take.  
  
Vegeta growled low in his throat. "Oh that's it!!" he roared as he pushed the automatic window button and stuck hand out window pointing it at the offending vehicle, a powerful ki blast already in his palm.  
  
Trunks was the first to realize his father's intent and quickly reached between the door and seat, knocking Vegeta's arm upwards and sending the deadly blast into the sky.  
  
Vegeta, completely enraged, turned to his son. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "Dad you can't just go around blasting people over a parking space!" he cried.  
  
Vegeta snarled. "Let me make something clear to you, boy. I've been blasting people for much less than parking spaces for longer than you've been on this despicable planet, so don't presume to tell me who and what I can blow up and for what reason."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. The man was serious.and absolutely crazy.  
  
"Look Dad there's a spot right there," Goten offered, trying to lessen some of the tension in the car.  
  
"See Vegeta? Everything's all right," Goku said as he moved towards the spot.  
  
As Vegeta jerk forward in his seat again he knew that Kakarot had just told his first lie.  
  
* * *  
  
The disheveled shoppers entered the store with the same lost looks that they had held at the drug store.  
  
"Time to consult the list," Goku said turning to Trunks.  
  
"All she has is Belle's Homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies. I would guess that they're probably between aisles 5 and 9," the boy suggested.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said as he started walking toward the grocery department. Goku followed him but the boys hung back.  
  
Goku stopped and looked at them questioningly. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No," Trunks said. "We were just wondering if we could go check out the music and meet you guys back at the cashier?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "I don't see any problem with it. Vegeta?" he questioned as he turned to the other father.  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta said. "Just remember boy that Kakarot and his brat are not the only one's I'll leave if you're late."  
  
Trunks nodded in understanding then he and Goten hurried off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Let's go," Vegeta said as he began his search for the cookies.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta and Goku had been wondering from aisle to aisle for the last fifteen minutes. The cookies were no where to be found.  
  
Damn it! Vegeta thought.  
  
"Why don't we just ask someone?" Goku tried for the third time.  
  
"I don't want to talk to any of these pest. We will find them on our own," Vegeta decided.  
  
"But Vegeta if we ask someone then we'll find them quicker and get out of here quicker," Goku tempted.  
  
Vegeta considered this. He did have a point. Giving in with a grunt, Vegeta spotted one of the blue vested employees standing at the bottom of a ladder while he watched his co-worker stocking supplies at the top of the ladder. Frowning deeply he stopped in front of the boy. Feeling the dark gaze on himself, the boy turned his attention from his companion and look at the short spiky-hared man.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" he asked more than a little intimidated.  
  
"Where are Belle's Cookies?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Uhm." the boy said as he began stroking his chin in thought. "Well they could be on aisle 5- wait no, aisle 2- or is it aisle 9-"  
  
As he continued his blabber, he never noticed the infuriated Saiyan in front of him. The idiot doesn't even know his own store! Vegeta held up a hand to silence the boy. He then looked up the ladder.  
  
"You up there! Come down here now!" he called.  
  
The startled boy looked down at the angry customer. 'Oh no what has Tim done now,' he wondered as he climbed down the ladder to stand next to Tim.  
  
"What can I do for you-"  
  
He never finished his sentence as Vegeta slammed his fist into his face knocking him unconscious. Goku pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as Vegeta returned his attention to the now pissy scared Tim. He pointed down at the floored employee and looked the boy in the eye. "Picture your face on his body, now where are the damn cookies?!"  
  
The boy gulped at the threat. "Uhm- aisle 7. Yeah, yeah aisle 7!!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
The kid nodded his head.  
  
"If you're lying I'm coming back for you," Vegeta said as he pushed the boy out the way, knocking him into a saltine cracker display.  
  
As the man and his companion walked away, Tim prayed that Belle had made her home in aisle 7.  
  
* * *  
  
"What about this one Trunks?" Goten asked holding up the CD.  
  
Trunks shook his head and moved to the next row of new releases. He hated that all their music was edited but this was better than helping his dad find those cookies. The guy was dangerously close to the edge and Trunks didn't want to be there when he blew.  
  
Goten picked up a CD and decided against it. "Trunks let's go. They don't have anything good here." Just as he was placing the CD back someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey!" he cried in protest as the security guard jerked him around to face him.  
  
"All right buddy, I know you took that CD so just put it back," the guard demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten demanded as he snatched his arm away from the guard.  
  
"You know what am talking about," the guard stated sticking his finger in the boy's face. Mistake number one.  
  
"Look buddy, my friend has never stolen anything in his life," Trunks protested as he stepped up to the scene.  
  
"Step aside boy. This doesn't concern you," the guard stated pushing Trunks in the chest causing the startled boy to stumble back a step. Mistake number two.  
  
"Since you won't work with me then I guess I'll just have to take you into custody," the guard said reaching for Goten's arm again as he pulled out his cuffs.  
  
"The hell you are!" Goten protested stepping back, but not before the guard got one handcuff around his right wrist. Mistake number three.  
  
When someone tapped his shoulder, the guard turned and received a fist in his face sending him flying out of the electronics department.  
  
"Thanks Trunks," Goten said.  
  
"No problem," Trunks said with a smirk. Nobody but his dad was gonna push him around. "Come on let's find our dads."  
  
"K," Goten said ripping the handcuff off his arm and throwing it aside carelessly. The two boys left the department with the few witnesses to the event staring at them in disbelief.  
  
* * *  
  
Next Chapter the Wal-mart adventure continues. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No it wasn't me. But thanks for asking.  
  
AN: Enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
"I still say you didn't have to hit him, Vegeta," Goku complained.  
  
"And I still say you're idiot Kakarot," Vegeta said as he continued down the aisle.  
  
Goku sighed and continued to follow his grumpy companion. Suddenly Vegeta stopped and Goku looked up at the sign.  
  
"Aisle seven," he read out loud. "Well this is where the guy said they should be," he said.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Wait a minute Kakarot. I thought you couldn't read."  
  
Goku frowned and scratched his head. "That seems to be a common misconception."  
  
Vegeta just shook his head and started walking down the aisle.  
  
They looked at all the different varieties of cookies. Finally in the last section at the end of the aisle they spotted a white bag with the picture of a young girl on front and the words Belle's Homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies scrawled across the top.  
  
With a grunt of satisfaction, Vegeta bent over to grab the last bag, only to have a slim feminine hand grabbed the bag from the other side.  
  
"Hey! I saw them first!" the pretty redhead cried.  
  
"I don't give a damn if you say them first. They're mine," Vegeta growled narrowing his eyes.  
  
The woman didn't back down the slightest bit. "Look don't try to intimidate me, Shorty! You'd better get your hand off that bag before I make you sorry!"  
  
Goku, seeing the way that Vegeta's jaw had begun to twitch, decided to intervene. Swiftly stepping between Vegeta and his future victim, Goku gave the woman his best smile.  
  
"Look ma'am, I know you really want these cookies but they're for a very sweet little girl and if we don't get them for her she'll be very unhappy. So could you please let us have this last bag?"  
  
To say that the woman's demeanor had changed was a major understatement. Her eyes had stopped flashing in anger and instead the challenging frown, her face was set in a sweet and alluring smile.  
  
"Well," she started, "if they're for a sweet little girl, I'm sure I can do without them this week."  
  
Goku smiled sweetly as she handed the bag over to him. "Thank you very much ma'am."  
  
"Amber. Please call me Amber," she said.  
  
"Well, Amber, I thank you."  
  
"Kakarot let's go," Vegeta growled. The woman's display was becoming sickening.  
  
"Oh," Amber said as if something had just dawned on her. "Uh, are you two -um- together?"  
  
Goku glanced behind him. "Who? Me and Vegeta? Yeah I guess you could say that."  
  
"Oh," Amber said disappointed. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Well I'm usually not but Vegeta is," Goku said offhandedly.  
  
"Kakarot I said let's go!"  
  
"Well gotta go. We have to go find the boys. See ya around. Oh, and thanks again for the cookies," Goku said as he waved goodbye and walked away.  
  
"The boys?" she muttered still dazed. "Damn! Why are the good ones always gay?" she asked no one in particular once she had recovered her senses.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta and Goku reached the lines and Goku smiled. There was barely anyone in line. Two of the lanes were completely empty as a matter of fact.  
  
"See Vegeta things aren't all that bad. We'll be in and out of line in no time," Goku said.  
  
Vegeta grunted. At least one thing had gone right today.  
  
At that moment Trunks and Goten came walking around the corner.  
  
"What have you two been doing?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing," they both said quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
Vegeta and Goku narrowed their eyes at their sons. When neither boy confessed they figured that as long they hadn't gotten arrested that it didn't really matter.  
  
They returned their attention to the lines and both of their jaws dropped. Every lane was full! How could that have happened?! They had only turned around for a spilt second.  
  
"Well I guess will just have to wait," Goku sighed after a moment. He prayed that Vegeta wouldn't explode.  
  
"The hell I am!" Vegeta said.  
  
Well looked like that prayer wouldn't be answered.  
  
Vegeta began pushing his way to the front of one the lanes, tossing baskets, men, woman and children as he went along. Goku shook his head. ChiChi was really going to let him have it when this got back to her.  
  
Vegeta sat the bag of cookies on the conveyer belt once he had reached the front of the line and looked at the cashier expectantly.  
  
The cashier looked at the people that Vegeta had knocked to the ground in order to reach the front of the line and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but you have to wait your turn."  
  
Vegeta grabbed the cashier's shirt and pulled him until he was inches from his face.  
  
"Ring. Up. The. Cookies. Now!!"  
  
The boy had never seen anything like what he saw in the man's eyes. Complete and total madness.  
  
The boy nodded his head in agreement. After Vegeta let go of his shirt, the young man quickly sacked up the bag and handed it to Vegeta. When Vegeta raised a questioning brow, the boy pasted a shaky smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about it sir. They're on the house for any trouble we may have caused you."  
  
Vegeta grunted and snatched the bag. It was about time someone showed him some respect.  
  
"Let's go," Vegeta commanded the three stunned Saiyans that were still standing at the other end of the line.  
  
"I said let's go! I don't have all day," Vegeta growled as he headed for the door.  
  
The three quickly shook themselves out of their daze and followed their insane monarch.  
  
* * *  
  
Before you ask, no this isn't the end. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No not me.  
  
AN: Now for the comedy (or at least my attempt at it).  
  
* * *  
  
"Dad, I'm hungry."  
  
Vegeta glanced in the rear view mirror. "Tough. Deal with it."  
  
Trunks frowned and slumped in his seat.  
  
Goku gave Vegeta a disapproving look. "Come on Vegeta, let's stop. The girls didn't feed them before we left and I have to admit that I'm a little hungry myself."  
  
Vegeta snarled and slammed on his brakes, once again in the fast lane. "What is wrong with you people?!?!?! Does no one else want to get this Hell over and done with but me?!" He asked scowling around the car.  
  
"But we're really, really hungryyyyy, Vegeta" Goten whined.  
  
Vegeta sighed and slumped in the driver seat. `Why me?' he thought as he scanned the area. Spotting a Burger King, he put his foot back on the gas pedal. "Fine. We'll stop for a quick snack."  
  
* * *  
  
Amy Peterson sagged against the counter. They had just finished the lunch hour rush and she, like all her other co-workers, was pooped.  
  
"Ready for your break, Amy?" John the manager asked her.  
  
"You can bet your life on it!" Amy said.  
  
John chuckled and nodded. "All right. Just let me count this drawer down and then you can take it," he said as a purple hared boy and three companions who seemed to have out of controlled bushes on their heads entered.  
  
"Would you get these weirdos for me?" John whispered.  
  
Amy laughed. "Sure thing, boss."  
  
As John moved to the office to count drawers, Amy took her place at the register. She examined the group as they approached. The younger two were several years younger than she but were still cute for their ages. As for the adults, the tallest one look friendly and approachable, her favorite type of customer, but the short one however- didn't.  
  
It was just her luck that the short one stepped to the counter first. Putting on her brightest Burger King smile she started into her spill. "Hi! Welcome to Burger King! What can I get for you today?"  
  
Vegeta glanced quickly over the menu. "I will take 53 double whoppers with cheese, two King Size fries, a King Size drink, and 7 Hershey Sundae Pies."  
  
"Okay that's 53 double- 53!!! Are you serious?"  
  
"Quite. And I don't want any onions on my burgers. If there is one single onion on any of my burgers I will make sure you regret it, am I understood?"  
  
"Y-yes sir," Amy stuttered.  
  
Vegeta then turned to his son. "Boy?"  
  
Trunks smiled and stepped up to the register. "I think I'll take the same plus two extra King Size fries. Oh and you can put onions on my burgers."  
  
"Will that be all?" Amy asked dazed.  
  
Vegeta nodded. Amy told him his total and after he paid she gave him his number, then almost fearfully turned to the other two.  
  
"Go head Goten and tell her what you want," Goku said.  
  
"Um, I'll take 32-no wait 33 fish sandwiches, six King Size fries, a King Size drink, and three Hershey Sundae Pies."  
  
"Oh dear God," Amy muttered as she put in his order.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" came an outraged cry from the kitchen.  
  
Amy glanced back nervously then turned to her remaining customer. "And for you sir?"  
  
"I'll take 53 fish sandwiches, ten King size fries, a King size drink, 12 apple pies and-um, how's the Chicken Whopper?"  
  
"Um it's all right," Amy answered.  
  
"Well you better throw three of those in for good measure and that'll be all," Goku finished with a smile.  
  
Amy's hand shook slightly as she put in the order.  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!" came another scream from the back.  
  
"Uh, your order number is 65," Amy told Goku.  
  
"Thanks," Goku said as he took his cup and moved to the drink station where his three Saiyan comrades where filling their cups.  
  
At that moment John came running from the back. "Amy what is all that stuff on the screen?!"  
  
"It's their order," a still dazed Amy said motioning towards the four.  
  
"I don't think you'll be getting that break any time soon. Come on, you and I have to start on order 65 while Bertha and Marcus do 64," John said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Make sure that Bertha doesn't put onions on 53 of the double whoppers on 64. That guy is completely whacked out," Amy said remembering the onion threat.  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, each Saiyan man had a half of his order with a promise that the rest would be out soon. The Son men were shoveling the food into their mouths as if they had never seen fish before, much to the disgust of their royal counterparts. Shaking their heads, Vegeta and Trunks dug into their meals with the same ravenousness but much more- tidiness for lack of a better word.  
  
"FINISHED!" Goku and Goten cried at the same time. Smiling bright they high fived each other across the table.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and popped a fry into his mouth.  
  
"Are you guys ready for the next half?"  
  
Goku nodded at the manager as the kitchen staff began carrying out the next half of their order. Within ten minutes Goten cried `finished!' a split second before his father.  
  
"Ha! Beat ya Dad!" he said.  
  
"I guess you did," Goku said wiping his mouth with his hand. It was then that the big shiny playland caught his eye. "Wow!" he said mesmerized. "Come on Goten," he said hoping out of his seat.  
  
Goten glanced at the playland longingly then at Trunks nervously. "I don't think so Dad."  
  
Trunks caught the look and rolled his eyes. "Go on Goten. You know want to. I promise I won't make fun of you."  
  
"Gee thanks Trunks! Let's go Dad," he cried as he ran into the playland with Goku close on his heals.  
  
When they were gone, Trunks turned and smirked at his father. "I'll never let him live this down."  
  
For the first time that day, Vegeta smirked.  
  
They sat in silence finishing off the rest of their meals at an even pace now that their hunger had been sated. They were both down to one burger when Trunks decided to attempt conversation.  
  
"So, how's training?" he asked not sure what else to ask.  
  
"Adequate," Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks nodded then bit into his sandwich. Silence (an: can't you just hear the crickets chirping?).  
  
Finally Vegeta sighed.  
  
"How's- what is it you do during the day?"  
  
"School?" Trunks supplied.  
  
"Yeah, how's that?"  
  
"It's good."  
  
"Oh, well, okay," Vegeta nodded as he opened and bit into his last sandwich.  
  
Trunks frowned in concern when his father's eyes went wide. His blue eyes widened in horror as Vegeta reached into his mouth and pulled out a long slimy onion.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed away from the table and marched over to the counter. He walked right through the door and into the back.  
  
"Oh shit!" Trunks cried as he stood and ran into the playland. "GOKU!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Bertha gonna get it! Anyway, if you ask real nicely the next chapter could be out as early as tomorrow. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't *sigh*  
  
AN: Since you asked so nicely, here you go! Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
"WEEEEEEE!!!!" Goku cried as he slid down the slide head first on his stomach.  
  
"GOKU!!!!"  
  
Goten looked at the playland entrance as Trunks came running in.  
  
"Trunks what's wrong?!" he asked as the boy stopped in front of him.  
  
"Dad's completely freaking out! He found an onion on his burger and now he's on a rampage. Goku you got to do something before he gets in real trouble!"  
  
Goku stood up and frowned. "Where is he?"  
  
"He went in the kitchen."  
  
Goku shook his head as he walked pass the two boys and out the playland. Why couldn't Vegeta stay out of trouble for five minutes? He was almost as bad as the boys. Trunks and Goten followed quickly behind him. As they passed their table, Trunks stopped and grabbed his left over sandwich. No need in wasting good food.  
  
* * *  
  
Corwin Aberson had been sweeping up some bread crumbs when the whacked out guy had entered the kitchen. Overweight, rank, and dumb as a box, Corwin had never learned when to stay out of someone's way. That's why to this day he was still only allowed to work in the kitchen after his seven years of employment at the wondrous land of the Burger King.  
  
As the man stopped in front him, Corwin frowned. "Hey you're not supposed to be back here!" he said. Before he could say more, however, the man's hand shot out and wrapped around his neck then left his feet off the ground.  
  
"Where is your boss?" the man growled out.  
  
"Uh, h-he's in the, um-in-" Corwin tried to get out.  
  
"What?!" the psycho demanded as he shook him.  
  
"The office!" Corwin choked out.  
  
Vegeta dropped the putrid smelling maggot to the ground and made his way further into the back. When he found the office, three employees where standing around outside while a man was sitting in a chair inside the office. They were all chatting companionably.  
  
But not for long.  
  
"You," Vegeta growled at the curly blond head facing him.  
  
Amy turned in surprise and fear flushed her pale features. "Y-yes sir?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you NO ONIONS!" he demanded tossing the slimy offender in her face.  
  
"John!" Amy cried backing towards the other two fearful looking employees, as she wiped the onion off her face.  
  
John had already stood from his chair when the commotion started and now stepped up in front of his employees.  
  
"How can I help you, sir?" he barely got out.  
  
"I want that girl executed for her insolence," Vegeta ordered pointing at Amy, who gave a little `EEP' and ducked further behind Marcus and Bertha.  
  
`Is he serious?' John wondered. "I'm sorry sir. We don't have the power to do that but I promise to give you a full refund."  
  
"You may not have the power to but I do," Vegeta said letting a small ki blast erupt in his hand. The four employees gasped and stepped back.  
  
"Vegeta don't!" Goku cried as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Stay out of this Kakarot! It does not concern you," Vegeta said still looking at his intended victims.  
  
"But Vegeta think about what Bulma will say when she finds out what you've done," Goku tried.  
  
Vegeta lowered his eyes a moment in indecision. He could almost hear the ringing in his ear from the verbal assault he would get.  
  
"Plus Dad they're not worth it. They're only mere humans. You can't expect that much from them," Trunks said to calm his father.  
  
The boy was right. Ever so slowly, Vegeta reabsorbed the ki blast. "You will return my money," he told John.  
  
John quickly nodded.  
  
Vegeta was turning to leave the kitchen when-  
  
"Dude I don't know what that nuts problem is. It was just an onion."  
  
All eyes turned to Corwin, and one particularly enraged pair flashed green. "What did you say?!" he demanded as his ki began crackling around him.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Grab someone and get out of here!" Goku cried. Both boys nodded and hurried across the room to grab a cowering employee under each arm. They both ignored the current focus of Vegeta's rage.  
  
"Just an onion!" he roared. "I'LL SHOW YOU JUST AN ONION!!!!!!" He pointed his palm at the broiler and released the blast that had formed subconsciously in his hand.  
  
Goku took the opportunity to remove the moronic cause of this incident. Once he reached a safe distance outside, he unceremoniously dropped the idiot to the ground then turned to run back in to try reasoning with Vegeta. He only got two steps before the building completely exploded causing to him duck to avoid the falling wreckage. The last thing heard was Vegeta's enraged battle cry.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at one another in shock then slowly turned back to the two women sitting across from them.  
  
"And you sent them alone," Gohan said slowly in disbelief.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi both sat their cups down and frowned. "We didn't send them alone. Trunks and Goten are with them," Bulma said.  
  
Gohan and Videl shot each other another look. "So you sent them alone," Videl repeated.  
  
"Well," ChiChi started not sure what to say.  
  
"I mean, so let me get this straight. You released a depressed Dad, Goten, and Trunks plus an enraged Vegeta on the innocent populous," Gohan tried to comprehend.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi glanced at each other and each bit on her lip. They hadn't thought of it that way.  
  
"Mama! Mama!"  
  
Bulma turned as Bra and Pan came running through the kitchen door. "Yes sweetheart?"  
  
"Mama, Daddy's on T.V!" the little blue hared princess exclaimed.  
  
"T.V?!" Bulma said in surprise.  
  
Both girls nodded excitedly as Bra grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her out of her chair. The two girls lead the intrigued adults to the television. The news was on and there was lots of commotion on the screen as the reporter spoke over the background noise.  
  
"I repeat! There has been an attack at a local Burger King! Apparently, a dissatisfied customer blew up the store after a disagreement with one of the employees. He was heard to cry "Just an onion, Just an onion, Just an onion," as some other customers left the store just before the explosion."  
  
"Ohmigod," Bulma murmured as she covered her mouth. Vegeta hated onions.  
  
The reporter stopped a young, distressed looking girl with curly blond hair who was wearing a Burger King visor.  
  
"Miss, is it correct that you actually saw the assailant?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Yes I took his order! And I swear I said no onions! I swear I did!" she said just before she broke down in ragged sobs.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Maybe it wasn't Vegeta. We don't know that for sure."  
  
"Yes we do!" Bra said nodding her head. "Before you came in here the man said that people heard some one yell !!!FINAL FLASH!!! before it blew up. Only my Daddy says that," Bra finished proudly.  
  
"Bra, your Dad's the best," Pan said smiling. Bra nodded her head in agreement as they returned their attention to the screen.  
  
ChiChi placed a hand on her chest as she continued to stare at the screen. "Oh no! Bulma I think we made a big mistake! Bulma? Bulma?!" she cried as she looked to her right then looked down.  
  
Bulma was out for the count.  
  
* * *  
  
Holy s*&#! Veggie's in for it now! I don't know what's going to happen now guys-well- actually I do and you will know soon as well ^_~. Thanks for reading. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: .  
  
AN: I love all you guys so much for sticking it out with this fic but my story dedication must go to the wonderful, magnificent, and all around great Ms. Susan. If it weren't for her I would have giving up on updating this fic long ago. So if you have enjoyed this fic, thank her. She's just the best! Anyway, enjoy the finally chapter of Vegeta and the Great Shopping Adventure.  
  
* * *  
  
The four Saiyans flew towards Capsule Corp. in silence. Vegeta led the pack, his fury slowly ebbing away as he thought of the headache that awaited him at home. Goku was just behind him eyeing the older Saiyan angrily. He could almost hear ChiChi's screams and rants already and it was all Vegeta's fault. The two boys followed close behind, both just happy to finally be going home.  
  
As they continued on in silence, Trunks felt his stomach growl and remembered his sandwich. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the golden wrapped burger and opened it. Being the Son that he was, Goten's nose immediately picked up the smell of food and looked at his friend.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked eyeing the sandwich.  
  
"It's what I had leftover," Trunks shrugged preparing to bite into it when he saw Goten's eyes light with want. Sighing he tore the sandwich in half and gave a piece to his friend.  
  
"Gee thanks, Trunks!" Goten said taking the piece and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.  
  
Trunks grunted in response and bit into his sandwich. He chewed a few times before he frowned. "You know, they didn't put any onions on this one."  
  
Goten's eyes widened and he turned and look at his friend at the same time that two startled blue eyes turned to him. Was it possible that they had mixed up the sandwiches?  
  
Trunks stopped where he was and dropped the sandwich before looking back at the other boy. "Goten, this never happened," he said simply.  
  
Goten nodded as he answered, "K."  
  
Goku, sensing the boys' kis falling behind, looked back and frowned. "Will you two come on?" he barked, not in the mood to play around.  
  
"Coming!" they cried in unison and kicked up their power to catch their fathers.  
  
* * *  
  
The unhappy foursome landed on the front lawn of CC just as Bulma's red convertible pulled to the curb. The back door immediately flew open and Bra ran over to attach herself to her father's leg.  
  
"Guess what Daddy?! We saw you on TV and Mommy fainted and everything! It was sooooo cool!"  
  
Vegeta didn't even spare the child a glance but instead focused his attention on his worthy opponent, who had yet to get out of the car. From the ridged way she was sitting in the seat he could tell that this was going to be one of their infamous knock down drag out fights.  
  
Her passenger, however, wasted no time in getting out of the vehicle.  
  
"Son Goku!"  
  
Goku cringed at the shriek.  
  
Stopping directly in front of the terrified man, she stuck her finger in his chest. "How in the hell did you go from buying a few measly groceries to blowing up a Burger King?!"  
  
"But-ut ChiChi!" Goku said brilliantly in his defense.  
  
ChiChi then rounded on her son. "And you! I sent you to watch him! What was the purpose of me sending you if you couldn't keep him out of trouble?!"  
  
Goten shrugged. (an: wrong move buddy)  
  
"Oh so you want to get smart!" ChiChi said reaching out and grabbing the boy by the ear.  
  
"Ouch! But Mom we didn't do anything!" Goten cried.  
  
"We are going home right NOW!" she screamed as she grabbed her husband's ear as well.  
  
Goku only nodded obediently. Throwing one last glare in Vegeta's direction, he put two fingers to his forehead and they were gone.  
  
Left alone on the lawn with his children, Vegeta continued to watch the woman. She hadn't made any move to get out of the car. She just sat there staring out the windshield. To his right he heard Trunks gulp nervously. He decided to chalk the small beads of sweat that were forming on his brow up to the afternoon sun.  
  
They watched her sit for another full excruciating minute before she finally opened the car door and stepped out. Closing the door with a soft click, she calmly proceeded across the lawn. As she approached, Trunks leaned slightly towards his father.  
  
"I think you're in deep shit this time, Dad," he murmured. For once, Vegeta would have to agree.  
  
She stopped five feet in front of them and Trunks immediately stepped up.  
  
"Mom I know it looks bad but it really isn't Dad's fault. It was those employees because they mixed up the sandwiches and-"  
  
He fell silent as she held up her hand. "Trunks, take Bra in the house to play," she said in a very soft, very unlike Bulma tone.  
  
Trunks bit his lip and grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on, Bra."  
  
As her brother pulled her away, Bra glanced at her parents. "Trunks, is Daddy in trouble?" she asked a little worried.  
  
"Oh yeah," he answered as he hurried her through the door.  
  
Once they were inside, Bulma returned her eyes to Vegeta. Under her scrutiny he found himself crossing his arm over his chest. She lowered her eyes to the ground again and sighed before she finally spoke.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, Vegeta?" she said almost too low for him to hear.  
  
His eyes widened. That's not what he'd expected her to say.  
  
Shaking her head in disgust, Bulma moved pass him towards the house.  
  
"Where you going?" he demanded. Her reaction had more than a little unnerved him.  
  
She stopped on the porch and glanced over her shoulder. "To call a containment crew. Somebody has to get what remains of your car away from the crime scene before any of this can be linked back to Capsule Corp. This type of publicity is the last thing we need." That said she continued into the house.  
  
Vegeta looked left. He looked right. He blinked twice. That had not gone how he had expected at all.  
  
Shrugging slightly in bewilderment, he walked around the house. He had wasted too much time away from the GR as it was today. He really didn't have time to fight with her, anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
And so ends another Great Adventure. What new comical disasters can I get our favorite Saiyan into next? Well I've got a few ideas but they'll have to wait until I get rid of some of my other fics. Once again I thank you all for patience with this fic. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
